1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to physical fitness and therapeutic devices and, more specifically, to Roll-able dumbbells
2. Description of Related Art
Dumbbells are highly popular and very effective if used properly, but until now they have been utilized almost exclusively as weights. The roll-able hand-weights of the present invention are braking away from this unwritten rule and provide a tool for a multitude of additional workout routines, especially floor exercises aimed at shaping and strengthening primarily the arms and torso of the user. The roll-able dumbbells of the present invention can be used in prophylactic as well as therapeutic mobility and stretching exercises requiring a high degree of control.
There is a variety of highly specialized fitness equipment available on the market today. However, there is still a need for simple and more universal/multipurpose devices. Roll-able hand-weights of the present invention are designed to fill that need.
The roll-able dumbbells combine the advantages of the conventional dumbbells and a number of roll-able devices usually to strengthen abdominal area of the body. The “AB-slide” is a highly promoted on TV fitness gadget. It seems to be popular and effective but it is also known to have some adverse effects. Many users develop back pain after using the AB-Slide. The reason for that is because both arms of the user are “locked” onto the device and the torso muscles have to repeatedly initiate and maintain an unnatural one-dimensional/straight-line back and forth-movement.
It is more natural for the arms and torso muscles to follow curved lines and work in smaller groups independently, as it is the case when working out with dumbbells. The improved roll-able hand-weights of the present invention allow, and even encourage, this natural movement and make the muscle responses more predictable, more controllable and safer. Thus, the roll-able hand-weights open the field to a multitude of very attractive, effective and safer exercises.
The roll-able hand-weights come with an option to select the weight for each dumbbell to a desired level by attaching heavier circular weights, heavier end caps and/or a higher number of standard circular weights/wheels to each end of the handle.
In addition, the amount on drag on the rolling dumbbells can be regulated to suit the strength, fitness and comfort level of each individual user. The amount of drag should be selectable gradually between zero and the point of complete engagement or dialed incrementally between freewheeling, low resistance, medium resistance, high resistance and the locked position.
The improved weight-selectable hand-weights with adjustable roll-resistance of the present invention allow the user to utilize own body weight and to select the desired kind and level of exercise from a vast array of possibilities.